Thoughts of Unusual Rock
by Magic Kaito
Summary: So, what has Terra REALLY been thinking now that she's immobile? This is not your normal postAftershock Terra fic! No Terra bashing, cause that'd be mean of me.


Thoughts of Unusual Rock

AN: This is not your usual Terra fic. No, not because I don't own Teen Titans (cause that's the same with everyone here). I'll just leave you with that comment. Also, I had this idea while on choir tour for nine days, hence the title. Thoughts of Unusual Rock. ToUR? I'm so clever! (everyone groans and leaves) I also want to dedicate this story to ssjEasterBunny who unknowingly inspired it through his Bio. (grins evilly) Here ya go!

* * *

"_I'm so BORED! You would think one of them would be smart and bring a TV down here and just leave it on for me or something. Well, I guess they don't realize that I can still do everything except move and talk. This is so annoying._

"_I don't even remember how long I've been this way. I lost track at around two months. I could have sworn they said they were going to look for a way to reverse this. So, where are they? It's not exactly fun being stuck like this for... They're probably laughing at me. Or at least Raven is. What was her problem, anyway?_

"_I used to think randomly traveling around was boring. Boy, was I wrong! Nothing ever happens down here, except for the occasional rodent and Beast Boy showing up at random times. At least, I think they're random. It could be once a week. I can't really tell when it's day or night in this stupid cave. Why did Slade pick an underground base, anyway? That was really stupid._

"_Not that I wasn't really stupid, but I've thought about that whole thing enough to last me a lifetime thanks to this stupid prison! I wonder if I'm just preserved the way I was... What if twenty years pass? Will I age? Or what if the rocks start chipping away and it effects me? Well, there isn't really any wind or rain down here, so I think I'm okay._

"_The only reason I know it hasn't been twenty years is because Beast Boy keeps showing up. Why don't any of the others come? I mean, I know Robin's always busy and Raven hated me even before she found out I had made a stupid mistake and Cyborg's Cyborg, but Starfire could at least show her face! What if they used some tool or something and cut through the bottom of the rocks here and just left me in the tower? Then I could have something to do! They could sit me right by the TV and I could watch it or whenever they played video games or something._

"_And there goes another centipede. Right up my leg. I hate centipedes. They're one of those creatures that I'll never understand the purpose of. I'd kill it if I could, but I can't really move! At least there aren't any birds down here..._

"_Get off of me! There is nothing any more interesting up here than there is on the floor! What is with this thing? Wow, why do I keep trying to shake it off? I know I can't move! I think it's just a natural reaction..._

"_FINALLY! Stupid bug... You know, once I get out of here, I never want to see another bug OR cave again! That is, IF I get out of here. I wonder what they'd use to free me, anyhow? Would there be some sort of potion or machine that they could create? Or maybe there's a magical item, like that sword in that Zelda game. Man, I wish the Titans had that sword! I'd be out of here in no time! _

"_What else could they do? Maybe they just have to chip off these stupid rocks. I wouldn't want to risk it, but if that's all there is to it, they'd better figure it out! I can't even control them like this! Maybe there's some answer that has to do with a fairy tale or something. Like if they get a bunch of people to clap really hard. Or maybe a Sleeping Beauty sort of... Come to think of it, that one would be kind of creepy._

"_Oh no... My nose itches. How can my nose itch! It's freaking rock! Where's that centipede when you need it? ERG! I wanna scratch it! Maybe my will power to move my arms will set me free! ... Nope, it's not working. And this itch isn't going away either. I thought being stuck in this position was uncomfortable, but this is unbearable! Somebody scratch my nose! If anyone can hear my thoughts, get down here and just start scratching! I won't break, I promise! And if I do, I'll just go through life looking like Michael Jackson. If I ever get a chance to go through life again, that is._

"_Wait. Somebody's coming. Oh, I hope it's a psychic who heard my plea! Oh, wait, it's Beast Boy. It's all ready been a week? Wow, I thought time only flew when you were having fun. And now it's time for his usual speech. 'Hi, Terra!'"_

"Hi, Terra!"

"'_How are you?' Seriously, Beast Boy, how do you THINK I am!"_

"How are you?"

"_And once again, I don't answer because I can't. Now scratch my nose!"_

"So..."

"_Now it's time for the update about everything you haven't been doing to get me out of here. Can we just forget that for once and realize that my nose might be itchy?"_

"Things have gotten kind of weird lately. They're this guy called Brother Blood who's taken over HIVE, and apparently he can control minds, so Cyborg's the only one who can beat him. He's been pretty busy with it, actually. He's kind of acting like Robin! Raven was acting weird for a while because of this book she read. It was kind of complicated and she really freaked me out, which is guess isn't unusual! Heh heh... Uh, Starfire almost had to get married to this big green blob, but we ended up stopping that... "

"_Beast Boy, I swear that if I ever get out of here, I will go on a thousand dates with you even if for some strange reason I start to not like you at all if you just scratch my nose!"_

"We're really close to finding a way for you to get out."

"_You know, I've lost track of how many times you've said that... Maybe you should just try something now. Like scratching my nose! Who knows, it could work!"_

"Well, I can't think of anything else to say..."

"_Good! Get over her and start scratching!"_

"We all miss you a lot. At least, I know I do."

"_Then why am I still not able to even appease my own itches? If you're just trying to make me feel better, all you have to do right now is scratch my nose and then get the others to find that sword or whatever! But take care of my nose first! Please?"_

"I guess I'd better go... I'll be back next week, okay?"

"_NO! Nose! Scratch! Now!"_

"See ya later, Terra."

"_Darn it! Beast Boy, get back here and scratch my nose! Beast Boy! Do you hear me! If you really want me back, turn into some animal that can understand thinking rocks and listen to me! ... This is just hopeless. How long am I going to be stuck like this? ...And how long is my nose going to itch!"_

* * *

AN: That's a good stopping point. You can only do so much with a story that's entirely dialogue, you know? Anyway, I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Here's one person who hopes that someday soon Terra can finally scratch her own nose again ;). See ya later! 


End file.
